elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bound Until Death
Summon Spectral Assassin | faction = Dark Brotherhood | type = }} The Dragonborn goes to the Temple of the Divines in Solitude and attends the public wedding reception of Vittoria Vici and Asgeir Snow-Shod with the objective being to kill the bride. A bonus is received if Vittoria is murdered while addressing the crowd. Walkthrough Entering the temple Travel to Solitude, then walk over to Temple of Divines. In front of the temple there will be a group of people. The bride and groom are in two chairs opposite of the temple door. One can either talk to the bride to start the event, or just wait. After entering the temple take the first stairs on the right, walk upstairs and then out the door which should be on the right. The Dragonborn will now end up on top of the roof, looking down on the gathering. Walk towards the gargoyle standing over the balcony. The Balcony After about thirty seconds, the bride and groom will get up from their thrones, and enter a door. This door will lead them to the balcony above their place of honor that faces the assembled guests. Methods for Killing Vittoria Sniper Gabriella says that she has scouted the area and has left Firiniel's End, an enchanted, leveled, elven bow that does 20 frost damage, Elven Arrows, and a potion of true shot on the balcony across from where the bride delivers her speech. There will be a clear shot from this point but there will be a chance of immediate discovery after the shot and pursuit by the guards, depending on how well one can sneak. The shot can also be taken from the walkway above the balcony where Firiniel's End was left. The walkway runs all around the courtyard, however the angle and cover options appear best at the furthest corners. While sneaking, take the shot then back away into the corner (or drink an invisibility potion between release and impact) and stay hidden until the way is clear. Another way to kill her is by using the Illusion spell Fury on the bride. This will always be fatal, because this would cause everyone to attack her. This will forfeit the bonus, however. The perk Quiet Casting is needed if one wishes to do this unobserved. Statue Babette reveals that a gargoyle statue above the balcony where Vittoria gives her speech is loose. Dislodge the statue during her speech. It is possible to drop the statue on her while standing next to her on the speech platform by crouch hopping. This will make it easier to quickly loot her body but requires high sneak skill/apparel. The walkway above the bride gives access to the gargoyle as well. When the bride starts speaking, pushing the loose gargoyle while in sneak, preferably, gives the best chance of escape, as no one may even see the act), as well as give the bonus for killing her in the middle of her speech. All the guests and the groom will now be hostile, however, a bounty may not be accrued. There is a window between when the crash is heard and when someone calls out where one can fast travel out, making an easy escape. On rare occasions, if the gargoyle falls on Vittoria, the groom could also get crushed by it. This can cause a 1,000 bounty in the Rift. Frenzy Poison A way to minimize hostile reaction to the attack (or at least offer a big distraction), is to put a frenzy poison on Asgeir Snow-Shad. This requires having the Pickpocket perk Poisoned. Asgeir will attack and kill Vittoria Vici. Another method to achieve the same affect is to cast Frenzy on Aesgir, if one's Illusion skill level is high enough. After this, the guards will have to fight both him and his parents before they can do anything else, and by then the Dragonborn can be out of Solitude, and in the sanctuary. Bomb Another alternative for those who don't wish to sneak is to summon a Flame Atronach right next to Vittoria and then destroy it. Upon death, the Flame Atronach will create a large explosion that should kill Vittoria and, since the Dragonborn didn't (directly) kill Vittoria, will not incur any bounty. Plain, Old-Fashioned Murder If one wishes to make a daring escape with the guards hot on their tail, they can openly kill her. This method does incur the standard thousand gold bounty, just like any other murder, but the bonus may still be earned if she is killed while speaking to the crowd. It should be pointed out that, with the right perks and high enough Sneak and Archery levels, one can shoot her with an arrow in the middle of the crowd and not get caught, allowing you to escape without incurring the wrath of the Penitus Oculatus, provided you don't become detected. Werewolf/vampire assasination another way would be going to a private spot or go somewhere that is unoccupied and then activate the transformation. you should not recieve a bounty AND you can kill vittoria without recieving a bounty. you will also easily be able to get out if you use the werewolf transformation and sprinting out of solitude, and head to the Statue to Meridia just west of solitude to lose the guards. Escaping If the player doesn't escape the area immediately, the Argonian Veezara will now appear and say that Astrid sent him to help. He will take care of the crowd, allowing the Dragonborn to slip away. Being a member of the Thieves Guild can allow for an easy escape as well, because a guard can be bribed or only charge half of the bounty and everyone will 'forget' everything. Fighting the crowd is not advised as it can result in a hefty bounty. Travel back to Astrid to finish the quest. Achieving the bonus The bounty will be paid as long as the bride dies during her speech on the balcony, regardless of the method used, except for Frenzy cast on her. The bonus is simply a large amount of gold. The unique spell named "Spectral Assassin" that summons Lucien Lachance as a temporary follower once per day will be given even if the bride isn't killed on the balcony. Conclusion After reporting back to Astrid, whichever outcome achieved, she says to speak to Gabriella, this immediately concludes Bound Until Death and begins Breaching Security automatically. Achievements |trophy = }} Trivia *If the dead bride is looted, one can get the following: Vittoria's Wedding Band, Wedding Dress, Wedding Sandals and Wedding Wreath. These items can also be found afterwards in a coffin in the Solitude Hall of the Dead. *If the player is detected and a fight begins, the Snowshod family members present will begin fighting the guards, This will end with the whole Snowshod family being killed. *Sometimes yielding to the groom will stop the crowd's attack. Veezara will still come to assist in the escape. *Even if the Dragonborn is never detected and Veezara didn't show up, he will later (when talking at the sanctuary) say that it was "a pleasure to fight by your side". * A dragon may appear during the wedding, the guests will act normally but the guards outside the wedding will attack it. * If Pantea Ateia has been killed prior to the wedding, her body will be lying on the floor where she should be performing. Bugs ru:Пока смерть не разлучит нас